Para el amor, la edad y la estatura no importan
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Tal vez era muy mal visto que la edad era un limitante para el amor. Pero para ellos no les importa todo ello, ya que para el amor no importa la edad de Aisha ni mucho menos la estatura de Elsword, mientras ellos dos se quisieran todo estaría bien


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Admito que esto no lo saque del anime. Fue algo que se me ocurrió al volver a leer la información, como su edad y todas esas cosas sobre estos dos personajes._**

 ** _¡Aunque no recordaba que Aisha era mayor que Elsword! Pero sin duda, el amor que cada uno comparte por el otro hará que todo tipo de diferencias se vallan._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Elsword no me pertenece. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

 ** _Aisha: Elemental Master_**

 ** _Elsword: Lord Knight_**

* * *

Elsword sabía algo muy importante y algo que muy poco le importaba.

No le importaba que todos supieran el cariño y sobre todo el amor que tenía por aquella chica maga. Ni mucho menos le importaba que ella fuera mayor que el por dos años, poco le importaba esos pequeños detalles.

Él era capaz de amar por igual a su maga de los elementos. Daba igual las palizas y los regaños que recibía por parte de ella. Lo que más le importaba es que ella estuviera segura, porque el sería capaz de morir con tal de protegerla.

Amor o estupidez humana, eso tampoco le importaba. Sólo sabía que se sentía especial cuando veía a la chica sonreír, cuando le contaba sobre un libro, verla dormir o simplemente, no podía separar su mirada de ella.

Suspiraba cada que la veía y protegía su espalda con su espada. Sonreía cuando la veía leer y acariciaba con lentitud la suave piel cuando ella se quedaba dormida a su lado.

Sin duda, Elsword estaba completamente enamorado de Aisha.

 **-Calla Aisha o nos escucharán...** -Susurraba Elsword mientras besaba el cuello de su compañera.

 **-Pero Elsword...** -Sentir sus grandes manos apretar sus caderas con necesidad le decía que guardará silencio.

Aisha no podía dejar de sentir sus piernas como gelatinas. Pero es que cada vez que Elsword la besaba y sus traviesas manos se perdían entre su cuerpo, era algo mágico, mucho más que su magia.

No podía evitar ver al ahora hombre frente a ella. No le importaba la edad que ambos tuvieran y mucho menos que aunque el fuera menor, su estatura era un poco alta.

Si le molestaba de que aunque ella fuera mayor, su estatura no decía lo mismo. Aunque no estaba del todo molesta cuando Elsword podia cargarla, como tenía que bajar un poco su rostro para poder besar sus labios.

Podía ser un poco celosa pero de alguna manera, sabía que Elsword era completamente suyo. Las caricias que cada noche compartian y el amor con el que se miraban era la prueba de su pertenencia.

Ella estaría siempre para él, no sólo como pareja, si no como mejor amiga y compañera. Sería capaz de salir herida para que terminará alguna que otra misión. Aisha no se quedaria atrás, protegeria la espalda de Elsword con su magia, lo haría.

Y esa noche como todas sonreía con felicidad mientras Elsword no dejaba de mirarla. Era mucho decir que sus ropas se habían quedado tiradas por el suelo y sólo una sábana era capaz de cubrir sus cuerpos desnudos.

 **-Eres realmente hermosa Aisha** -Elsword hablo. Con cariño acariciaba su cabello mientras con su otra mano repartía dulces caricias. **-Aunque es algo tedioso tener que ocultarnos**

 **-Sabes que Raven y Ciel sólo son amigos y compañeros** -Aisha suspiraba y se acomodaba para abrazar su desnudo pecho. **-Hay veces en las que tenemos que repartir el equipo y no se puede evitar que salga con ellos**

Elsword suspiro. Paso sus brazos por su cadera y la acerco más a él.

 **-Tendré que soportarlo un poco más Aisha**

 **-Sabes Elsword...** -Aisha hablo para llamar su atención. **-¿Te diste cuenta que para el amor no importa la edad?**

 **-Ni la estatura** -Elsword carcajeo y Aisha le golpeó con suavidad sus costillas **-Pero no importa, así de pequeña y gruñona me gustas**

 **-Y así de estúpido no te podemos cambiar, ni modo**

Ambos soltaron a reir, con un último suspiro y un beso en la frente por parte de Elsword, los dos cerraron sus ojos y se durmieron de inmediato.

Tal vez aún eran jóvenes y no supieran lo que el destino tiene preparado para ellos. Pero eso no importaba, el amor los seguiría uniendo cada vez más. Los secretos saldrían de una vez y no habrá más el porque esconderse.

Mientras ellos siguieran juntos, entonces no se preocuparian. Porque para el amor, la edad de Aisha y la estatura de Elsword no importan.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _¿Vieron el adelanto del tercer cambio de clase de los personajes del juego? ¡No paraba de gritar cuando los vi!_**

 ** _Y es que si yo me enamoré de Aisha la primera vez que jugué, juro que me enamoré más cuando la vi. Su cabello y su ropa, sin duda espero que su magia sea igual de fuerte y que siga siendo muy hermosa._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Domingo 26 de Noviembre de 2017_**


End file.
